


Sin Walks Into a Room

by lasairfhiona



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot sees a new side of Parker</p><p>1MW 100 drabble/icon challenge prompts: sin, footwear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Walks Into a Room

Eliot was pretty sure he stopped breathing when he saw Parker walk into the room. He’d seen her dressed up before, this time it was different. The blood red dress clung to her body in all the right places, the slit rose to her upper thigh and her high heels accented her muscled calves as she walked, the dress swirling around her legs. She was sex on legs. Just watching her gave him every sinful thought he could imagine. He wanted nothing more than to slide his hand down her leg, remove her heels, wrapping her legs around his waist.


End file.
